


Under the Apple Tree

by NotObsess_Lie



Category: One Direction
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, zarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:33:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotObsess_Lie/pseuds/NotObsess_Lie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under that apple tree, two young boys became best friends. They shared everything with each other. Together, they learned of life, the sound of laughter, the sadness of tears, and the beauty of love. They have built their dreams and hopes beneath the tree’s shade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Apple Tree

**Author's Note:**

> So, the concept isn't mine. I've read this somewhere. If you're the writer please tell me yeah? Violent reaction. Coz I will put this down. I love the story so much I have to make a one of my own. Massive thank you for reading.

They first met under the apple tree. They were 7, full of life and innocence. The pale boy with chocolate brown curls was jumping up and down to reach an apple from a branch. Not so far from him, a boy with tan skin and raven black hair was watching curiously.

            “What are you doing?” the dark haired boy asks as a child would always do. The pale child stopped jumping to stare at him with a frown. “I’m Zayn by the way,” he added when the other boy continued his conquest and paid him no further attention.

            The pale boy halted and wiped a hand on his brows, a small of his hair sticking at his forehead because of sweat. “Are you blind?” He got both hands on each side of his tiny hips. “I’m trying to reach the apple.”

            Zayn shrugged innocently as if to say _I’m sorry, it wasn’t that obvious to me._ “What’s your name?” he says instead.

            The other boy thought for a while, remembering what his Mum had told him, “Don’t talk to strangers.” He studied Zayn from head to toe and decided that the kid looked trustworthy. “Harry,” he answers with a smile, exposing his pair of deep dimples.

            Zayn couldn’t help himself but smile back. Harry was charming. For the tan boy it was nice to have a new friend that didn’t judge him for the color of his skin. And he knew at that very moment that everything has changed.

            “Don’t just stand there,” Harry scolded, but Zayn knew that he was kidding. “Come and help me.” And Zayn gladly did.

            Under that apple tree, two young boys became best friends. They shared everything with each other. Together, they learned of life, the sound of laughter, the sadness of tears, and the beauty of love. They have built their dreams and hopes beneath the tree’s shade.

            It was winter and the apple tree was lifeless, almost. Just like Zayn’s life without Harry. They were 19 when Harry left their small town to find his luck in the big city. It still pains Zayn every time he remembers their last meeting. No goodbyes were said for words failed them both as the end dawns upon them. The end of their 12 year friendship that will take place to where it all begun.

            Harry wanted to fly, be free, and he wants Zayn to runaway with him. But Zayn was contented with his life on their lovely town with its polite people. They have arguments before, but this one was the worst. Zayn was asking ─ begging ─ Harry to stay while the pale boy tried to make the other boy understand his judgment.

            The little flicker of flame turned into a huge fire. And even after it was extinguished it left an ugly scar. One that Zayn can see everyday when he passes that old apple tree. Zayn smiles sadly at the bittersweet memories he had with Harry. He was proud that the curly haired lad became successful. Zayn always knew that Harry would go places someday, but what he didn’t expect was that it meant Harry walking out of his life and it hurts.

            He ran his fingers on the trunk of the apple tree and pitied it because it may not survive this winter. It was cold, very cold and Zayn can feel it inside out. H     e wonders if he had crossed Harry’s mind at all, maybe not because Harry would be busy promoting his new album. Zayn hugs the cold tree, hoping to transfer his warmth to it so it can live till the next winter.

            “What are you doing?” someone asked and Zayn thought he was dreaming. He knew that voice. How will he forget? He never will.

            Slowly, Zayn turned to see the owner of that angelic voice he had grew to love. It was the same melody that makes his head dizzy and his heart to swell with so much happiness. “Harry,” he mutters quietly as the lad’s green orbs interlocked with his brown ones.

            “Hey,” Harry said, cheeks red from the cold. He looked the same as he did a year ago when he left, only that his hair was a bit longer and he grew a few inches in height. “What were you doing?” His voice was dripping with curiosity. It wasn’t everyday that you get to see someone hugging a tree in the cold.

            “I’m trying to warm the tree,” Zayn responded, trying to sound nonchalant but his heart was beating loudly in his chest. He wasn’t prepared for this. He didn’t even know that this day would come. “What are you doing here?” There was no contempt in his voice, contrary to Harry’s prediction, just pure confusion.

            “I miss you,” Harry answered immediately, forgetting the apology speech he wanted to tell Zayn.

            “You don’t belong here.” Zayn wanted to say it angrily but it sounded too sad even to his own ears. Silently, two hearts were broken again. “Go back to the limelight.”

            Harry wanted to cry and turn back time to make things okay again, but he can’t. All he has right now is the power to fix what he can at that moment. “I can’t,” he told Zayn as he stares into those beautiful brown eyes that have been his guiding light since he was 7. “Everything is pointless without you. I don’t need wings Zayn. _I need you_.” A tear escaped his eyes. “I’m so sorry for leaving you. It was the stupidest mistake I’ve ever made. I thought my happiness can be found with money and fame but it wasn’t. It was with _you_ and all our little things.”

            Zayn remained quiet and Harry knew he was too late. He lost the most precious jewel he has when he got busy collecting stones.

            “I’m really sorry for hurting you Zayn,” Harry says with a sigh of defeat. It was over. He lost the person who truly cared and loved him. But he wanted to hold on, even if it’s a flimsy thread. He wanted to try.

            “Don’t just stand there,” Zayn scolded, copying Harry’s tone 13 years ago. “Come and help me,” he added with a smile and Harry walked towards him with so much glee. He wasn’t letting go this time. Simple as his life might be, he wants that more than all the riches of the world.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Comments? I appreciate those! Thank you! :) xoxo


End file.
